


e.erie st

by Miss_Sun27



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, seho lovestagram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Sun27/pseuds/Miss_Sun27
Summary: Dear lord of love, seho had graced the world, flaunting their love to us peasants...the day we Sehoists shall remember; 180919. May their love continue to grow till forever. Bless IG creating the platform for this important momentous.





	e.erie st

**Author's Note:**

> For real! What do they want us to do from this information?! We know we are singles no need to rub it to our face! Ugh
> 
> p/s: butchered grammars. Beware dont be square!

Sehun was lounging on their bed with vivi when junmyeon immersed from their bigger than ever walkin wardrobe, looking hella polished and expensive as he is. Manager hyung will come fetch him in next half an hour, hopefully thats a plenty of time to coax sehun out, soothes his anger of some baseless rumor their socalled fans trended today...again him with some female artist...what a joke. 

Sighing loudly, he came closer to pouting sad looking Sehun and touched his shoulder. "Babe, look at me" the attempt was ignored by sehun. Vivi looked at Junmyeon with a pitiful tilt, like he understands its not junmyeon fault. He dont even want to know where the rumor came from and sehun, why cant he understand that too. Its a occupational hazzard or something come with the fame.

And now sehun dont even want to look at him, usually he will be the first one to compliments junmyeon, unable to take his hands of him when he dressed up extra like this. Though even when he is with bad hair, snotty nose, silly glasses that chanyeol always said it makes junmyeon looks ugly, sehub still appreciate him. Give him kisses all the same. 

"Hunnie, i dont want to out knowing you are mad at me. You know i cant concentrate well" Yes, years of practice being top idol doesnt really prepare him to be 'normal' when some thing goes wrong with sehun, or their relationship...anything anything related to sehun.

Even at last concert in SG, he was caught daydreaming while mumbling to himself just because his head was haywire thinking how to make sehun feels better, are they going to end this concert well, at that time Seoul felt too far, he just want to bring sehun back home and make sure he feels good. Nothing bad should happen to his love. 

His phone rang, manager hyung called him to go down and they will head to the fashion event of the night. He again look at sehun, gave him a tiny timid kiss on his temple, afraid if sehun pushed him away. Only vivi, went out to send him at the door, the ever lazy vivi who dont really want to move from his fav spot came to door like he is also sad for Junmyeon. He crouched down, gave the puppy a good neck scretches, whispered to him to take care of sehun for him and tell him that junmyeon loves him. The puppy wont able to tell sehun but he just cant help to hope everything should be fine when he come back home tonight. Before arrived at the event location, he left a text message to sehun remind him again thay he loves him, please wait for him in their house. Determined is one of his strong traits, junmyeon is willing to work harder for his special human of his. 

The event went well. There he is the suho of exo, all pretty smiles and appreciative comments. Dandy and collected. Inside his heart, only in sehun's arms is the place he wants to be. He promised himself, he will solve this unsettling matter with sehun before he sleeps today. No one should go to sleep sad and mad.

He checked his phone and no text or missed call from sehun at all. Their van stopped infront of him and junmyeon sluggishly went in, ready to rest his tired self. He heard a faint "hyung", opened his eyes and there he is the love of his life, is now looking at him, with so much love "hyung, i am sorry" sehun said, reaching out to take junmyeons hand and gave it a kiss. "Baby..." thats all he can say, shocked, heavy hearted yet happy seeing sehun is here. "I came to fetch you, hyung" all he can do is smile to sehun. This baby of him, trying to reconsile, theres tears in his pretty eyes and junmyeon had swore years before he never ever want this brat of him cry, never again in this life. "Its ok, Hunnie. You are here, i am here, we are ok" he gently strokes sehuns pretty face, the said man smiles back at him oh so beautiful. They are ok they are going to be ok. 

"I love you, hyung" sehun said in much confident. Junmyeon chuckled this man really owns his heart. "Love you too baby, only you. You know that right? Its only ever been you". Sehun nods at that and reach him to give a quick peck on his lips or maybe a few more until they realised the van had stopped somewhere. "Ok love birds. Call me when you ready to go back and this OT i gonna send the bill to your combined account. Now out shoo from my van. I need to go buy some groceries for my wife". 

While giggling they hold hands, stepping out from the van. "Where are we?" Junmyeon asked. "Ah here just some pretty cafe, i booked to persuade you to take me back. In another words, i am kidnapping you to an impromtu date. You are mine for the night!" Sehun said with so much cheekiness. There he is the Oh Sehun that junmyeon loves since forever. Junmyeon just hugs the boy closer to him while laughing. "I am always your Mr Oh. What are you saying"

"I know...just sometimes hyung with the uncertainty in our life. I cant help but to think negative. Dont leave me hyung" Sehun mumbles from in top of his head.

"Never in my life baby, u know i am the kind that goes all out, making sure the thing, person, plan i want is mine forever, right? And thank you for sharing your concerns, we can work better together" he peers at sehun and yeah he understand that too. Well junmyeon will remind him every waking moments that he is sehuns alone till forever. 

"Ok enough of angst, lets go in!" Junmyeon hold sehuns hand and open the cafes door. The sight is incredible. Well, Junmyeon loves cafe, he loves cafe hopping as much as taking pictures and sehun is very much willing to visit those cafes with him although they tried to keep outings aka dates rather private. No pics on IG no hits. They will make another happy memories here. That for sure, they will make sure of it. 

Wait but isnt that sehun said he booked this place? All for them?

"Oh sehun! How much do you spend to book this?! Didnt i said to control your spending! Thats it, i am calling dad to lower down your card limit" he reached to get his phone but stopped by sehun. "Oh no! Hyung, focus! Btw hyung, you look ravishly handsome tonight. I dont think i appreciate you enough" Junmyeon looked at him and replied "Care to share what plan you have in your pretty mind to appreciate the look hmm?" Sehun chuckled darkly "Well first its involve you posting your pic on IG so that i can always come and see it whenever i want! Tho after i post my pic first. Lets take some pics. Come on!"

Gosh this kid!


End file.
